


The Usual Way

by Lumon



Category: overwatch
Genre: Incest, Other, Request made for a Friend, Smut, trans!genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumon/pseuds/Lumon
Summary: This is just a little story my friend had in mind but didn't knew how to write it down so it's just a small gift for them.





	The Usual Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A certain friend. You know who you are.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+certain+friend.+You+know+who+you+are.).



Genji carries a secret with him.  One he only dared to tell his brother about. You see , Genji is a female but he doesn’t feel like a female one bit. He feels like a male but in the wrong body as if somebody shifted him to the wrong body.

 

Since he is the second heir to the dangerous Shimada clan , he can’t the elders let be known that he is… different. Not the princess ‘Kayda’ of the Shimada clan but an actual prince ‘Genji’ of the Shimada clan who want to wear tuxedos instead of gowns.

 

It took him a lot of courage and he told Hanzo. Hanzo was confused he knows , yet , his older brother tried his best to understood it and accept it. The clan refused other kinds people who were not in their eyes ‘’ normal ‘’. Genji knew the days Hanzo asks about him and his thoughts about it all. That despite his body being a female one his mind was far from female and sees himself as a male.

 

That was a few months ago. It was even Hanzo who came with a male named that pleased him. So pleased , that he wants Hanzo to call him like that when they’re alone.

 

Since now also Hanzo carries his secret with him.

 

 

 

Today was a difficult day for him. The elders had scolded him for not acting like a Shimada heir and had their preaches ready which he had to hear for a few hours.  The only two things he could do was go out and drink his problems away or go to his brother to relax.

 

Right now , he wasn’t in the mood to drink it away. In silence he had climbed to Hanzo’s room as the balcony door was slight open ;  Genji dislikes it when a maid or guard see him wandering the halls and report it to their father or even the elders. Saying he should behave properly and not enter a men’s room despite it being your brother.

 

Tip toeing he enters the room to see Hanzo already sitting in the futon with a book. The familiar scene brought a smile to his lips as he closes the balcony door.  Before he could say something it was Hanzo who talks.

 

‘’ Did they bad mouth you again , Genji ? ‘’

 

‘’ The usual , Anija…’’

Hanzo nods , from the table next to him he take the bookmark as he place it on the page before he closes the book and sets it aside as he looks now up to Genji.  With a slight nod of the head he motions to come in the futon.

 

It didn’t take long before both lay under the blanket as there was a single candle lit up in the room. Hanzo looks at Genji’s neck where he could slight see the edge of the tattoo he had.

 

His gaze went up as he frowns at the ridiculous green hair that was suddenly quite close up. Every time it reminds him of a patch of grass.  Unintentional his hand lifts up to slide his finger over the black roots that were showing since Genji probably hasn’t re-dyed it.

 

His thumb now slides down to the edge of the tattoo as he push the back of his shirt down.

 

‘’Ani..Anija ? ‘’

 

Genji whimpers slight as Hanzo grunts slight at the voice of his little sibling that suddenly sound so… sexy.

 

‘’ Remove it.’’

 

Hanzo orders Genji who looks back at his brother for a second but when he meet his brother gaze slight by the single candle he nods and moves to sit slight up and pull his shirt off while he still wears his shorts.

 

Genji lays back down but feels his brothers hands now follow the lines of the tattoo on his back and up to his arm. This , didn’t feel weird…. Why doesn’t it feel weird to have his brother touch him ?

 

It confuses him for a moment but when he feels a warm hand slide to his front and hold onto his breast he looks down to Hanzo’s hand as it squeezes it. His thumb and wise finger rub his nipple. This earns a slight moan from Genji who suddenly feels embarrassed that he let out a moan out by his brother touching him.

 

It was more than enough for Hanzo and move his hand to Genji’s waist and pull him closer to him as his chest was against the bare back skin of Genji.  Genji moves his legs slight but when he feels something hard press against his back.

 

‘’Anija…’’

 

Genji whimpers slight at the good feeling that is rumbling inside of him. With some courage he press his ass backwards to show he wants it… he wants more.

 

‘’ Anija… more.’’

 

Hanzo let a soft chuckle slips his lips as he obliges the cute request.  Hanzo moves up slight as press his lips against the neck of Genji’s skin before he moves to the side of his neck as he sucks on his skin.

 

His hand that held Genji’s nipple moves down to his shorts as he let his finger slide inside the short and move to the split that parts his lips.

 

It was unusual for Genji. It’s not his first time somebody fingered him or even ate him out but he wants more than that with Hanzo..

 

So , when he feels a finger slip between his lips another groan slips his lips as he feels Hanzo still suck on his skin by his neck. Hanzo moves to bit in his lower earlobe as he whispers hushed.

 

‘’ Don’t make too much noise , Genji. ‘’

 

Genji could only whimper in response when he feels a second finger slip between his lips. They were wet , this has to be the first time he got so wet so fast.  Both of Hanzo’s fingers slip in and out of his vagina to see how Genji would react.

 

By the whimpers and the wetness he assumes well as he let his thumb move circles over his clitoris.  Hanzo’s tongue slide over the edge of his ear as he sucks on it before he adds a third finger inside of Genji.

 

Hanzo has to hold him still by his side as he feels Genji move slight.

 

Genji couldn’t help himself when he feels three fingers move in and out and the wetness between his legs. A soft gasp for air can be heard as he felt good , god he felt great. The attention at his neck and the movement between his legs along with the hardening member of his beloved brother showing that he wants this… he wants this just as bad.

Before Hanzo could continue he grabs Hanzo’s wrist as he turns his head slight to look at his brother as he softly whispers.

 

‘’ Anija… in me…ple..please…’’

 

Hanzo eyebrows move up slight in thought but soon a decision was made when he pulls his hand back from his wetness. To Genji’s surprise his head was kept in place when Hanzo’s lips were now on his for a short make-out session.

 

Long enough for Hanzo part his kimono robes and push Genji’s short to the side while he still was wearing them. Hanzo place his face between Genji’s neck and shoulder as he whispers.

 

‘’ Are you sure… it can’t be undone my little flower.’’

 

‘’ Yes.. yes , please ‘’

 

Genji whines , his own sex was itching by the lack of touch of his brother.

 

For Hanzo it was enough answer and he guides his cock to Genji’s lips entrance.  Hanzo’s tip could feel the damp and wetness and without control he moves his hips so his tip pushes inside of Genji.

 

A grunt came from him but he has to place a hand over Genji’s mouth to keep him silent.

 

Genji gasped rather loud when he feels something new enter… Something bigger than just fingers.  Hanzo was quick to move his hand in front of his mouth as he place his own hands on top of Hanzo’s as he feels him continue pushing his length inside.

 

There was no pain just pure arousal as he feels a warm pulsating cock inside of him and spread his walls. Genji could feel Hanzo shudder slight behind him as he waits for a few seconds and takes his hand from Genji’s mouth as he bites slight in Genji’s shoulder.

 

‘’Warm , it’s inside so warm. Anija is filling me.’’

 

Genji whispers as he looks back once again to see Hanzo’s aroused face as his ears were red. They share a quick kiss before Hanzo starts to move his hips to thrust in and out of the delicious feeling inside of Genji.

 

Genji let softer gasps and moans slip his lips when Hanzo moves and try to contain his voice as much as possible while he felt so good.

 

Genji slides his hand down into his shorts as he rubs his clit and let his fingers move to Hanzo’s cock and feel him pull out and back in. A happy moan slips his lips at the thought that his brother was taking his first time. The person who accepted him as Genji.

 

Hanzo moves his hand under the blanket as he stops for a moment to move Genji’s leg over his leg so he had more access to Genji while the blanket covers most of their bodies.  It was a relief he slept on the floor and not in such a modern day bed cause the creaking would have annoyed him.

 

His breath grows heavy with each thrust inside that was well met when Genji even tightens his walls around his cock as he groans at him.

 

‘’ Your squeezing so well , Genji.’’

 

‘’ Anija…Anija ! ‘’

 

Genji whimpers with his other hand before his lips while he keeps rubbing his clit.

 

‘’Cl-close , Anija ! ‘’

 

Hanzo knows as he was as well. His thrusts become quick paced as he didn’t take long thrust but shorter ones as he push himself deeper inside. His hand moves to his clit as he takes it over and plays with the bud.

 

Genji suddenly felt like he had to move as the sensation suddenly became too much. His hands grab Hanzo’s hand to push him away but Hanzo hadn’t any of it as he continues and push Genji’s leg back down as he lays his own over Genji while he keeps moving knowing what this is.

 

‘’ Anija , Anija , Anijaaa! ‘’

Genji press his face in the pillow to muffle his moan as he goes limp in Hanzo’s held as he feels something warm enter him. Soft grunts came from Hanzo as he gave some slow deep thrust inside as releases his seed.

 

Hanzo let a sigh of relief slip from his lips when he came and loosens his hold from Genji.

 

Both of them lay against each other as Hanzo pulls his member out who went soft. Hanzo moves Genji so he lays on his back as he places a kiss on each nipples before he goes to kiss Genji’s lips.

 

Genji came back from cloud seven as he accepts the kiss from Hanzo with a lazy smile in return.

 

Whatever this was between them. He doesn’t mind it again as Genji in fact moves to pull Hanzo’s head to him and kiss him sloppily. Tired but still full of energy.

 

A chuckle came from the both of them as Genji now sits up and on to Hanzo’s lap as he whispers to Hanzo.

 

‘’ Again , Anija.’’


End file.
